Yo Quisiera
by Aori Miyazaki
Summary: SONGFIC. Si tú me dijeras que no, que lo nuestro era sólo amistad... ¿cómo reaccionaría? ... AlxWin, R


**Sumario**: Si tú me dijeras que no, que lo nuestro era sólo amistad... ¿cómo reaccionaría? ... AlxWin, R&R

**Personajes/Parejas:** AlphonsexWinry. No se que me atacó y me dijo "Abiiii o.O escribi sobre Al y Winryyy" pero bueno xDD ... no es una pareja que me encante, pero se ven mejor que Ed y Win, en mi opinión.

**Rating:** K... es inofensivo xD

**Género:** Fluff, al punto de que te empalaga xD

**Disclaimer:** Flames: calientan la estufita xD. Crítica constructiva, bienvenida sea.

**Notas de la autora: ** Traté de escribir de lo que me habían pedido en la historia "Sentimientos", pero los vientos de la inspiración no soplan para mi lado Q.Q (o sea, soy una reverenda vaga xD) ... ¡así que escribí esto! Y síp, es la canción "Yo Quisiera" de Reik xD la estan pasando en la radio seguido, y me gustó para un songfic U.U Bien, okas... dejo de aburrirlos con explicaciones innecesarias... dejen reviews, disfruten del fluff! xD

**Yo Quisiera (canción interpretada por Reik)**

-¡Winry!- tu cabello rubio voló con el viento cuando volteaste para verme.

_Soy tu mejor amigo, _

_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas _

_De amores perdidos.. _

Sin embargo, esta vez, esos celestes ojos con una cálida y amigable expresión parecían caídos y tristes. Fue ahí cuando supe, inmediatamente, que algo te pasaba. Corriste hacia mí, rompiendo en sollozos, balbuceando sobre tu novio siendo un estúpido.

_Te recargas en mi hombro _

_Tu llanto no cesa, _

_Yo sólo te acaricio.. _

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- te pregunté, en un fallido intento de hacerte sentir mejor. Sacudiendo la cabeza, esforzándote para que las lágrimas se vayan, me cuentas todo. Apenas se entiende lo que dices, pero yo sí puedo comprenderlo. Aprovecho la situación para tenerte cerca, y escurrir mis dedos por tu suave cabello.

_Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos _

_Yo sólo te abrazo, y te consuelo _

-Tranquilízate, Win- te aseguro en mis brazos con una sonrisa -No dejaré que ningún estúpido te hago daño.

-Gracias, Al- suspiras, en un tono que me gustaría llamar "ensoñador" -Gracias por siempre estar aquí a mi lado.

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte _

_De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido _

-La próxima vez, tan sólo dale con tus llaves y se dejará de molestar- bromeé, sentándome en el verde pasto junto a tí, aún teniéndote cerca mío. Ríes de una forma que me encanta, que me vuelve loco, que me hace pensar por qué es que no me atrevo a decirte todo lo que pienso sobre tí. Lo que siento cuando me abrazas, cuando sonríes, cuando lloras...

_Lo que no sabes es que.. _

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien te desvelas y te desesperas _

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos _

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada _

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada _

Un "piropo" popular dice: "Quisiera ser una lágrima... para nacer en tus brazos, crecer en tus mejillas, y morir en tus labios" ... si acaso tan sólo fuera eso lo que yo siento... ¿cómo vas a sospechar de tu mejor amigo? ¿De aquel que contiene, y contuvo, tus lágrimas siempre? Tengo tanto miedo de que mi confesión te caiga como algo amargo, que en realidad tú tengas a otro en mente...

_Tú te me quedas viendo, _

_Y me preguntas, _

_Si algo me está pasando.. _

-¿Estás bien, Al?- tu dulce voz rompe mi hipnosis. Caigo a la realidad, forzado a tener que mirarte de nuevo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, niego absolutamente todo lo que estuve pensando en estos segundos en los que me paralicé admirando tu rostro, tu figura...

_Y yo no sé qué hacer, _

_Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo _

_Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no _

No sólo quiero admitir que te amo... quiero gritarlo. Quiero que los pájaros vuelen, asustados ante un loco de amor, que profesa que no puede vivir sin tí.

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes, _

_Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre _

Si tú me dijeras que no, que lo nuestro era sólo amistad... ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Caería en la depresión? ¿O simplemente me olvidaría de tí? Para mí, en este momento, la última opción es imposible. Eres omnipresente en mi vida. Te veo en todos lados, hasta cuando duermo, los ángeles llevan tu rostro, cuando peleo, lo hago por tí, cuando amo, te amo a tí...

_Por eso... _

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas _

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos _

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada _

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada _

-Alphonse- utilizas una voz que me regaña como una madre preocupada -En serio, si deseas decirme algo, sabes que siempre estare aquí por tí.

-No, es que- vacilo, dudo, invento excusas. No sé que decir: me dejas mudo.

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas _

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos _

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada _

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_

-...simplemente estoy un poco molesto, ¿sabes? Me pone nervioso que ese idiota se te haya acercado.

-Ay, Al- dices entre risitas -Eres muy gracioso cuando me celas.

-Supongo que para eso soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no?- amplió una sonrisa, sólo para tí. Me devuelves el gesto, acurrucándote en mi hombro.

-Igual, ya me olvidé de él. Tienes razón, era un inútil.

¿Algún día te darás cuenta de lo que siento? No lo sé. Por ahora, guardaré este horrible, aunque bello, secreto.


End file.
